Abraham Reyes
Abraham Reyes ist ein mexikanischer Charakter aus Red Dead Redemption und Anführer der dort ansässigen Rebellen. Reyes basiert auf mehrere Personen, die in der sogenannten Mexikanischen Revolution, die von 1910 bis 1919 andauerte, eine Rolle gespielt haben. Hintergrund Abraham Reyes ist der Anführer der Rebellenbewegung in Nuevo Paraiso, die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, den mexikanischen Diktator zu stürzen. Reyes ist als Adliger ein Angehöriger der mexikanischen Oberschicht, der u.a. in Bolivien, Spanien und der Schweiz studiert hat. Aufgrund dessen hat er sich mit modernen politischen Ideen auseinandergesetzt und möchte ein besseres Mexiko schaffen. Reyes hat ein Anwesen in Perdido, das Agave Viejo heißt. Von dort organisiert er auch seinen Widerstand gegen Colonel Allende. An das mexikanische Volk wendet er sich durch Reden, die er in unterschiedlichen Städten hält, und durch Corridos, die er selbst verfasst, um vor allem in eigener Sache für sich zu werben. Corridos sind lyrische Werke, die auch musikalisch unterlegt werden können. Da sie eine spezifisch mexikanische Tradition der Informationsverbreitung darstellen, die insbesondere für das sogenannte einfache Volk konzipiert wird, zeigt Reyes damit nicht nur seine lyrische und prosaische Ader, sondern auch, dass er sich mit diesen verbunden fühlt. Abraham Reyes stellt sich als Schürzenjäger heraus, der deswegen schon in Europa aus einem Internat verwiesen worden ist. Dabei nutzt er sowohl seine Popularität wie auch seine hohe Abkunft aus, um insbesondere naive Bauernmädchen zu verführen. Für diese empfindet er keinerleih emotionale Zuwendung, sondern nutzt sie nur für seine sexuelle Befriedigung, wie man in der Mission Die Tore von El Presidio unmissverständlich erfährt. Dabei gaukelt er ihnen vor, sich nicht um gesellschaftliche Konventionen zu kümmern und sie später heiraten zu wollen. Aus solchen Bindungen sollen, so erfährt man in der Undead Nightmare DLC, mehrere Kinder hervorgegangen sein. Hierbei hat Reyes gleich mehrere Liebschaften gleichzeitig. Dadurch kann er nicht gleich zu einem Namen ein Gesicht - und damit verbunden, eine Lebens- und vermeitliche Liebesgeschichte - zuordnen, weshalb er jede Geliebte Laura nennt, um von diesen Umstand abzulenken. In seinem Umgang mit Frauen wird auch eine gewisse charakterliche Ähnlichkeit zu Colonel Allende deutlich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Reyes die Frauen freiwillig hingeben, während Allende dazu den Einsatz von Gewalt und Erpressung benötigt. Red Dead Redemption Nachdem John Marston die kleine Schwester von Luisa Fortuna zum Ufer des San Luis River eskortiert, damit diese nach Yucatán fliehen kann, wird dieser von Luisa dazu aufgefordert, Abraham Reyes aus dem Fort El Presidio zu befreien, wo ihn die mexikanische Armee gefangen hält. Bei der Gelegenheit erfährt man auch, dass Luisa mit Reyes''' im Herzen''' verlobt sei und von einer Eheschließung mit ihm ausgeht. Nachdem Luisa John Marston nach El Presidio gebracht hat, erhält man die Gelegenheit, Abraham Reyes vor der Hinrichtung durch einen General zu bewahren, nachdem ersterer von demselben zusammengeschlagen worden ist. Auf der Flucht erfährt man dann, dass Reyes noch nicht einmal weiß, wer Luisa Fortuna sei und dass Reyes bereit ist, John Marston zum Dank für die Rettungstat Luisa "abzutreten". Gegen Ende der Mission bietet Reyes John Marston seine Zusammenarbeit an, insbesondere was das Aufspüren von Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella betrifft. Anschließend verschwindet Reyes mit Luisa auf einem Floß, mit dem beide auf dem San Luis River schiffen, um scheinbar für kurze Zeit in den USA abzutauchen. Nach der geglückten Flucht aus El Presidio erhält Reyes relativ schnell die Gelegenheit, sich bei John Marston zu revangieren. In der Mission Feiglinge sterben öfter begleitet John Marston Capitan Vincente De Santa nach Chuparosa, da sich dort laut Colonel Allende die von ihm gesuchten Verbrecher Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella in der dortigen Kirche verschanzt haben und von der mexikanischen Armee gestellt worden sein sollen. Dies stellt sich als Hinterhalt heraus, der eingefedelt worden ist, um den lästig gewordenen, da auch die Rebellen unterstützenden, John Marston zu exekutieren. Glücklicherweise haben die Rebellen um Reyes davon erfahren, sodass Abraham Reyes, zusammen mit einem Rebellentrupp, John Marston vor dem fast sicheren Tod bewahren kann. Durch diesen Vorfall beendet John Marston entgültig die Zusammenarbeit mit Colonel Allende und schließt sich den mexikanischen Revolutionären um Abraham Reyes und Luisa Fortuna an. Dieser Vorfall soll letztlich auch eine Wende in der Mexikanischen Revolution darstellen und entgültig Reyes den Weg nach Escalera ebnen. Nach dem Vorfall in Chuparosa erfährt John Marston von Abraham Reyes, dass dieser davon überzeugt davon sei, dass John Marston in das Leben von Reyes gesandt worden sei, um die Revolution zum Abschluss zu bringen. Reyes betont anschließend noch einmal, dass er die Vision habe, Mexiko und sein Volk besser zu machen. Ferner veranstalte er die Revolution nicht für sich, sondern für das mexikanische Volk, was jedoch von John Marston indirekt, jedoch deutlich, bezweifelt wird. Abrahm Reyes fordert John danach auf, ihm bei einer Unternehmung zu begleiten. Dabei kann der Spieler erfahren, dass Reyes seine besten Leute angesetzt habe, um Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella aufzuspüren. Zudem zeigt Reyes reges Interesse an dem bisherigen Werdegang Johns. Hier zeigt er im Gespräch mit John deutliche Sympathien für Dutch Van Der Linde, insbesondere was dessen Ansichten und Methoden zur Umsetzung seiner Ziele betrifft. Im weiteren Gesprächsverlauf bekundet Reyes, dass er etwas neidisch auf den Werdegang von John Marston sei, da dieser sich hervorragend für die lyrische Verarbeitung in Corridos eigne, wobei auch deutlich wird, dass Reyes diese Form der Informationsverbreitung gerne zur Verherrlichung seiner eigenen Person nutzt und in der Darstellung der Ereignisse um seine Befreiung in El Presidio so weit schönt, dass Marstons und Luisa Fortunas Rollen hierbei vollkommen außer Acht gelassen werden, sodass der Eindruck entsteht, er habe sich aus eigener Hand aus den Klauen des Militärs befreit. Weiterhin tauschen sich Reyes und Marston über Agustin Allende und Ignacio Sánchez aus, wobei Reyes Abscheu gegenüber Allende äußert und Sánchez vorwirrft, nur Versprechungen zu machen, die er nicht einhalten könne. Anschließend rauben Reyes und Marston einen Zug, der Ladungen für die mexikanische Armee transportiert. In der Mission Die Tore von El Presidio stellt Reyes gegenüber John Marston klar, dass Luisa Fortuna zwar zu den besten Sexualpartnerinnen gehören würde, die er jemals im Bett hatte, dass er sie aber niemals heiraten würde, da ein Bauernmädchen eines Präsidenten nicht würdig sei. Bei der Gelegenheit verweist Reyes Marston darauf, dass er sie auch einmal unbedingt beschlafen solle, da sie eine so gute Sexualpartnerin sei, was letztlich aufzeigt, dass er bereit ist, Luisa Fortuna bei der sich erstbesten Gelegenheit fallen zu lassen - nicht nur in sexueller Hinsicht, braucht er sie doch nur, um seinem Ziel, zunächst Agustin Allende - und anschließend Ignacio Sánchez - zu stürzen, näher zu kommen. Allerdings zeigt sich im Verlauf der Mission, in der die Rebellen El Presidio, dank der Hilfe von John Marston, einnehmen, dass Reyes gegenüber John Marston sein Wort hält: In El Presidio hat Javier Escuella Unterschlupf dank Colonel Allende erhalten. John Marston kann ihn nach einem Fluchtversuch ergreifen und ihm nach dem Wohl größten Erfolg der Rebellen von Nuevo Paraiso an den Bundesagenten Edgar Ross und Archer Fordham übergeben. Nachdem El Presidio von den Rebellen eingenommen worden ist, stürmen Reyes und seine Rebellentruppen Escalera, wo es dem mexikanischen Militär jedoch gelingt, Reyes erneut zu fassen. Zu Beginn des Ansturms sieht es auch so aus, als wenn das Militär um Agustin Allende doch noch die Rebellen schlagen könnte. John Marston geht auf die Militärs, die Abraham Reyes zusammenschlagen zu, doch bevor er etwas zur Befreiung von Reyes machen kann, erscheint Luisa Fortuna und stürmt mit gezücktem Dolch auf die Soldaten zu, um dann von Major Raul Zubieta erschossen zu werden. In einem Duell gelingt es John Marston letztlich Luisa zu rächen und anschließend Abraham Reyes zu befreien, der nun zusammen mit seinem Trupp, John Marston, den befreiten Gefängnisinsassen von Escalera sowie der dortigen Bevölkerung Allendes Villa stürmt. Nachdem der Sitz des Gouverneurs von Nuevo Paraiso von den Rebellen erfolgreich eingenommen worden ist, flieht Agustin Allende zusammen mit Bill Williamson, der die ganze Zeit in Allendes Villa untergetaucht war. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd gelingt es Abrahm Reyes und John Marston die beiden Fliehenden zu stellen und letztlich beide zu erschießen. Anschließend verabschieden sich Reyes und John Marston vor Allendes Villa voneinander. Dabei sagt Reyes, dass die Befreiung Mexikos auch maßgeblich John Marston zu verdanken sei, der auch auf die verstorbenen Kämpfer der Revolution hinweist, wie etwa Luisa Fortuna. Hier wird deutlich, dass Reyes schon gar nicht mehr weiß, wer sie war. Doch erklärt er, dass er ihr zu Liebe einen Feiertag einführen wolle: den Laura-Tag. John Marston weist hier noch einmal darauf hin, dass die junge Frau Luisa geheißen hat, womit sich das Thema "Ehrentag für Luisa" für Reyes wieder erledigt zu haben scheint, da er von seinen sexuellen Erfahren mit einer Laura zu sprechen anfängt. Kurz darauf fragt Abraham Reyes John, ob er bereit sei mit ihm zur Hauptstadt Mexikos zu reiten und so seinen Sieg zum Abschluss zu bringen. John Marston lehnt dies jedoch ab, weist darauf hin, dass Reyes ihn sowieso wieder vergesen würde und erinnert ihn daran, stets daran zu denken, was Reyes ursprüngliche Intension war, als er Mexiko von Sánchez befreien wollte. Anschließend trennen sich die Wege der beiden. Nach der Ermordung von John Marston erfährt man als Jack Marston etwas über den weiteren Werdegang von Präsident Abraham Reyes durch die Lektüre des Blackwater Ledgers: Auch unter ihm sei die Bevölkerung sehr unzufrieden und würde (noch) friedlich für eine Verbesserung ihrer Lage demonstrien. Eine solche Demonstration habe Reyes durch die Ermordung von tausend Demonstranten durch das Militär in einer Stadt in Südmexiko beenden lassen. Er selbst sei aber kein Diktator und stehe weiterhin für das neue, bessere Mexiko. Gerade der Bau eines neuen Präsidentenpalastes zeige dies deutlich, zumal dieser Bau auch untermauere, dass die Mexikaner gemeinsam ihre Probleme bewältigen könnten. Zudem erfährt man, dass Reyes den Blick für die mexikanischen Realitäten verloren hat, da er den weit verbreiteten Hunger in Mexiko einfach abstreite. Undead Nightmare In der Undead Nightmare DLC ist Reyes der Auslöser des dort um sich greifenden Fluches, welche die Toten wieder auferstehen lässt, da er ein göttliches Artefakt aus den heiligen Katakomben unter Escalera geborgen hat. Man erfährt, dass ihm seine reine Machtgier dazu getrieben habe, da er sich mehr als die bloße Herrschaft über Mexiko erhofft habe. Er muss daher in einer der letzten Missionen in der Villa im Ort getötet werden, um die Apokalypse noch rechtzeitig zu stoppen. Zitate (Multiplayer) *Soy invencible. *¿No sabes quién soy yo? *Todos van a morir. *No vas a salir con la tuya, hijo de puta. *Ahora mando yo. *Creo que he cojido a tu hermana. *Lucha como un hombre, ¡Cabrón! *Y a tu madre le gusta por el culo. *La Revolución es imparable. *Soy Abraham Reyes. *Abraham Reyes ha llegado *¿Qué es mi nombre? *Soy imparable, el pueblo me adora. *¡Viva la Revolución! *Mato por mi país. *Voy a cojer a sus hermanas. Jajaja. *Eres un hombre muerto. *Arrodíllate ante su líder. *¡Vete a la "chingada"! *Dá mi saludo a tu madre. *Nadie puede matar a Abraham Reyes. *Soy el libertador de México. ---- *Ich bin unbesiegbar. *Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin? *Alle werden sterben. *Sie werden damit nicht durchkommen, Hurensohn! *Jetzt hab ich hier das Sagen. *Ich glaube, ich habe deine Schwester geknallt. *Kämpf' wie ein Mann, Bastard! *Und deine Mutter liebt deinen Arsch. *Die Revolution ist nicht aufzuhalten. *Ich bin Abraham Reyes. *Abraham Reyes ist gekommen! *Wie lautet mein Name? *Ich bin nicht mehr aufzuhalten, das Volk liebt mich! *Es lebe die Revolution! *Tötet für mein Land! *Ich werde ihre Schwestern ficken. Hahaha. *Du bist ein toter Mann. *Kniet vor eurem Herrscher! *Fahr zur Hölle! *Grüß' deine Mutter von mir. *Niemand kann Abraham Reyes töten! *Ich bin der Befreier von Mexiko! Trivia * Abraham Reyes Biografie ähnelt in manchen Aspekten der von Francisco Madero, der letztlich den Anstoß zur Mexikanischen Revolution gab. Francisco Madero entstammt selbst ebenfalls der mexikanischen Oberschicht, war ebenfalls ein vermögender Großgrundbesitzer und war ebenfalls schriftstellerisch aktiv. *Die historische Bedeutung der Einnahme von Allendes Villa, und somit Escaleras als Sitz des Sánchez-Regimes in Nuevo Paraiso, hat für Abraham Reyes in etwa dieselbe Bedeutung wie die Eroberung von Ciudad Juárez für Francisco Madero vom Mai 1911. In beiden Fällen führte dies letztlich zur Präsidentschaft der Protagonisten. * Zwischen Abraham Reyes und Francisco Madero besteht auch eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit. * Dennoch können auch andere mexikanische Revolutionsführer, wie etwa Emiliano Zapata und Pancho Villa in Teilaspekten Pate für Reyes gestanden haben. * In der Rolle des unbeliebten Präsidenten, der eher ein Diktator ist und entsprechend im Zeitungsartikel von 1914 beschrieben wird, könnte auf Victoriano Huerta beziehungsweise Venustiano Carranza beruhen. *Ursprünglich besaß Reyes einen dichteren Bart. *Reyes scheint viel Alkohol zu trinken und ist deshalb oft betrunken. *Reyes sieht seinem Feind Vincente De Santa auf den ersten Blick ähnlich. *Er vergisst sehr schnell Namen. Diese scheinbare Wesensart könnte jedoch auch eine Strategie sein, die dazu beiträgt, sich leichter aus unangenehmen Situationen in Bezug auf seine Frauengeschichten befreien zu können, bzw. die Bedeutung anderer Personen bei seinen Heldentaten herunterzuspielen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Undead Nightmare Charaktere Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Zombies Kategorie:Auftraggeber Kategorie:Rebellen Galerie File:Rdr_reyes_marston.jpg Zombie Reyes.jpg rdr_reyes01.jpg Rdr_Marston_and_Reyes_kill_Allende.png|John und Abraham in der Mission "Zur festgesetzten Zeit rdr abraham reyes.jpg|Abraham Reyes Abraham-reyes.jpg Rdr_abraham_reyes_square.jpg r_abraham_reyes_square.jpg|'Abraham' im Gepräch mit John Marston Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Undead Nightmare Charaktere Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Zombies Kategorie:Auftraggeber Kategorie:Rebellen